Birds of a Feather Flock Together
by Zuhara-33
Summary: Jet is about die and Wave falls into a depression, can Hestia and Fala save them? Or, as the saying 'birds of a feather flock together' goes, will the four birds all get dragged down? I hate Storm so he'll rarely appear.
1. The Incident That Started It All

(Jet's POV)

Man, this was **boring**. I just sat at the desk, tossing the blue cube from my desk up and down as I tried to amuse myself. Sighing loudly, I set it down and glanced at my board, which was leaning against the wall. It was 11:30 at night.

Soon, I was riding through the city, feeling the wind brushing against my feathers. Since I couldn't fly, this was the next best thing. I extended my arms and closed my eyes under the goggles. Easily, I could imagine myself flying over the city with only the stars and the moon above me. Lights and sounds under me but nothing to worry about.

'Everyone is beneath me' I thought proudly.

Then, I heard a loud honking and my eyes shot open, seeing a large bus-like vehicle speeding towards me! The head-lights blinded me so I didn't know which way to swerve. Oh god, this was how I was going to end! My gloved hands sprang in front of my face, bracing myself for the hit. Good bye Wave…Storm…good bye world…

* * *

><p>(Wave's POV)<p>

It was 11:25 at night. I smiled up at the bat named Rouge as she sat across from me at the diner, all dolled up like usual. For some reason, she didn't smile back at me...something must be wrong. I watched as she sighed and lowered her gaze.

"What's wrong, Rouge?" I asked, obviously caring about my girlfriend.

"Wave, darling, I'm sorry." she apologized as I tilted my head, confused.

"About what?"

"That I'm going to have to break us up" she couldn't even look at me!

"But...why?"

"Because I'm her boyfriend" I heard a deep voice say as a black hedgehog named Shadow came, kissing Rouge.

Immediately, I felt hurt and betrayed but what hurt even more was when she kissed back! My heart shattered in my chest like a glass vase on the floor. Tears flooded my eyes, reaching my beak but I didn't dare want her to see me weak like this. I dashed out of the diner, snatching up my board on the way out and threw it on the ground to ride. Racing through town with my wide goggles down, I didn't look back.

Suddenly, I spotted a green blur...Jet! I needed a shoulder to cry on at the moment so sped in his direction.

"Jet!" I cried several times but the wind muffled my voice.

I was forced to hit the brakes since I was about to crash into a car but he just kept going.

"JET!" I screamed, seeing a huge truck about to crash into him!

I gasped but I couldn't move; all I could was close my eyes to guard my last shred of sanity from horror. **CRASH!**


	2. Rescued By The Dead?

(Jet's POV)

I could feel pain shoot up my body from my left leg as it felt like my shoulders burned. It didn't take much to realize I was losing blood. My blue eyes slowly opened with my vision hazing badly. I could recognize the night sky and the moon above me as only one thought processed through my mind 'I'm going to die here'.

"You are safe, please do not struggle" I heard a voice that was soft yet flat like a computer's voice.

"Wh-who are you?" I strained as a face came into view but it was still blurring.

"I am Hestia" the female with a beak and orange/yellow face responded before it all went black again.

* * *

><p>(Wave's POV)<p>

I finally opened my eyes to see the truck stopping and the human driver coming out. Jet's board was broken beyond repair as blood and a few green feathers were splattered on the roof of the container the truck hauled. Where's the body? I rode around the incident for a moment but there was no body at all. Spotting a street camera on a light-poll, I was able to wirelessly link up with it to copy recent footage. If he's somehow still alive, I could see how the incident really did play out.

Pushing away my own pain and sorrows, I sped home to play the footage on my laptop. It wasn't long before I was back at the base, watching the crash. It started out as nothing but cars passing so I fast-forwarded it. Finally, the hawk came but an orange blur did as well. It swooped down at Jet and snatched him up but his leg smacked hard into the contain the truck held. I sighed in relief until I asked myself 'Who's the blur?'. Squinting, I paused the video, closed up on the blur 100% and enhanced the video as much as my laptop allowed.

"Hey, Wave, What are ya doing?" I wasn't in the mood for Storm now.

"Jet crashed not long ago-" he interrupted me.

"WHAT? IS HE DEAD?" he yelled in surprise.

"I DON'T KNOW YET SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him, angry and frustrated.

"Wow, Wave, I've never seen you like this before" he lowered his voice.

"Rouge was cheating on me so we broke up so excuse me for being pissed off!" I yelled.

A little overwhelmed, he left and I got back to enhancing the video so I could see the blur clearly. Enhanced completely, the blur came out to be something I definitely didn't expect. It was a bird on fire with only wings and claws that were able to be seen clearly. A Phoenix? Impossible, they never existed but then again, normal hawks aren't green and hedgehogs aren't usually black with red stripes.

* * *

><p>(Jet's POV again) -The next day-<p>

The next time I opened my eyes, I saw I was in a white room with a large window to my right. I must have been in a hospital. Pulling the blanket off my body, I looked at my body. My leg was in a thick cast and my shoulders were bandaged. I just stared at my leg, blinking until it hit me.

'HOLY CRAP, MY LEG'S BROKEN!' I screamed in my head.

The last thing I remembered was getting hit by the truck and a yellow/orange bird telling me I was safe.

"Hello, Jet the Hawk, I'm Dr. Hops" a male rabbit came in with a pristine white coat. "I understand you were in an incident involving Extreme Gear and another vehicle. However, on your shoulders, there are 1st degree burns and what seem to be claw marks. Do you know what happened exactly?"

"Truck, girl-bird, and name" I listed blankly, looking annoyed.

He clicked his pen, "Can you describe this girl?"

"First of all, she's a bird. Second, all I saw was a beak and a yellowish orange behind that. She told me her name was Hestia and that I was safe." I explained.

He gave me a strange look, "Hestia died years ago, Jet. She was killed by her abusive parents because they didn't plan of having a child. You must have been dreaming it."

* * *

><p>Later that day, I was trying to sleep with some help from the pain-killers they gave me for the pain in my shoulders. I woke up to the window quietly sliding open. Slowly and pretending to sleep, I turned my head towards the window. My eyes were opened slightly so I could see who was there but all I saw was a figure in the shadows with glowing yellow eyes. I don't know anyone with yellow eyes but what stopped me from throwing the glass of water at him from my nightstand was a voice.<p>

"Hello, Jet, I apologize for the last time we met. It was not my intention to injure your shoulders but what is down is done." I knew that voice. It was Hestia!


	3. Secrets Revealed and Some Locked Away

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while)**

(Wave's POV) -In the morning-

I went to the hospital to visit Jet with pictures of the incident in black and white. Each picture was when the blur swooped down at him and the last one was of the burning figure when I finally found _her _face.

On the way, I bumped into someone hard. As we both fell back, the papers were scattered.

"Hey, watch where your-" I trailed off when I saw her.

The person I knocked down was a female crow and she _wasn't _pretty…she was **beautiful! **She wore a blue shirt that read "48% ANGEL", dark blue jeans with a whisker pattern and now shoes. Her taloned feet were pitch-black and she only had three toes per foot.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you" she gently patted the ground while on her wing-like hands and knees.

To my left, I noticed a pair of rectangular glasses. I handed them to her but when she saw me clearly through her brown eyes, she blushed and she quickly gathered her papers. The crow-girl jumped to her feet and ran off, repeating the apology.

'Get a hold of yourself, Wave, focus' I shook my head.

Picking up the pictures, I noticed a paper that girl dropped. It was a filled-out college application with her name on the top. Her name was Fala Black and she works as a nurse at this hospital.

"Hey, you dropped your paper…" by the time I was up on my feet, she was gone.

I shrugged, 'Well, at least I know where she works so I can return this.' I thought of the cute, nerdy girl with a smile.

* * *

><p>(Jet's POV)<p>

I just lay there, smiling to myself when I thought of last night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flash backs or in slanted writing-<strong>_

"_Hello, Jet, I apologize for the last time we met. It was not my intention to injure your shoulders but what is done is done." Hestia walked into the dim light._

_I was in instant awe. Her feet were like a normal bird's feet but larger and tipped with my blood. Every feather had a certain flair that just made you want to stare at her for hours. Her hands looked more like regular ones without gloves. The beat was curved down with a soft glimmer from the weak florescent light above me. Through my sapphire eyes, she was a gentle yet fierce beauty._

"_Why did you save me? You don't even know me" I asked in my usually snooty tone._

"_What type of question is that? Would you like to die?" she tilted her eyes._

'_She's right, Jetty, you should be thanking her! Not give her a reason to let me die next time I'm in a jam' I thought to myself._

"_Name's Jet" I turned my attention back to her. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"_

"_Every phoenix rises from his or her ashes and is reborn anew." she answered._

"_Oh, so that's how your parents killed you a long time ago an-" I was cut off was a hand suddenly squeezed my neck, pushing me back into the bed!_

_I tried to speak but nothing came up except small choked up sounds._

"_Where have you heard that piece of information?" she hissed._

"_T-the doctor t-told me" the pressure eased slightly for me to speak but the hands went away once she heard that._

"_I apologize again for my actions, I must leave" she turned to the window._

"_Wait!" I coughed, my throat aching until the pain-killers got to it._

_She turned to look at me and with the way she looked at me, you could see the years of torture as well as her strength from it._

"_Since you're here, maybe we could talk, you know…get to know each other." I felt a little embarrassed…about nothing!_

"_Do you mean we could friends?" she tilted her head._

"_Yeah, let's start over…" I sat up and cleared my throat. "…Hey, my name's Jet the Hawk."_

_I extended my arm towards her as she gave me a slightly confused look, "Hello, I am Hestia…the last phoenix" she shook my hand._

_We talked until I fell asleep but when I woke up, I found a note on the nightstand. When I opened the folded paper, the first thing I noticed was the yellow/orange feather taped to it._

"_Thank you, Jet, for becoming a friend. I never had many friends due to the fact I was made of fire and ash. Thank you…_

_-Hestia" I read out loud with a smile._

* * *

><p>I left the note and the feather on the nightstand. The door opened, drawing my attention away from the piece of paper. Wave walked in with a few papers, probably for me to sign so I could leave.<p>

"Hey, Jet, how are ya doing?" she asked, the care she had showed through her eyes.

"Fine, hopped up on pain killers, you?" I nodded.

"I have something for you." she handed me the papers.

I frowned; they were just pictures of the accident.

"See this?" she pointed to a blur that must have Hestia. "Apparently, this blur saved you."

I flipped through the papers to humor her, seeing the blur lifting me away in the pictures. Why was she showing me this?

"In the last one, I enhanced the video before printing it." she said proudly.

"It's not here, all I see is…the blur" I stopped myself from saying 'Hestia' since the fire-bird told me that she had to stay secret.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do you have to stay hidden?" I asked.<em>

"_The world thinks I am dead, Jet. I was to be the last phoenix to die but since I was not drowned like the others, I was reborn. However, I do have an accomplice to travel in and out of the city, delivering information as well as certain objects. Due to the fact that the night sky is difficult to be seen with the city's constantly bright neon lights, I am able to patrol the skies without detection. Therefore, I am also able to rescue citizens from near death but I must maintain my flames." she explained, leaning against the wall near the window._

_I chuckled, "Right, can't be a glow stick or you'll be seen."_

_She gazed at me in a certain way, curiosity and wonder showing through her hardened eyes. There was so much information to absorb about her: killed by her abusive parents, last phoenix, saves people, talks formally, has only one friend and much more. Somehow, I wanted to know more but I was so tired. I yawned and stretched my limbs. Observing how sleepy I was, she turned to the window and opened it._

"_Good night" I said as she lifted her leg up to the window sill and she froze._

"_Good…night" she responded with hesitation, clearly not used t hear those words._

_I closed my eyes, out like a light bulb but the last thing I was aware of was the thin blanket pulled down to my waist being tugged up to my shoulders by someone else._


	4. Fala

(Hestia's POV) **-Late that night-**

I sat on the cliff outside town, my flames calmed as the wind caressed my upper body. It was true peace yet…it wasn't enough. I couldn't explain it but around others, my walls were constantly up and I never let anyone know much about me. However, around the green hawk…he phased through those walls and eased the pain away. After years of torture and pain from others as well as my parents, as well as wounds from rescuing others, only one person was able to just make it…go away.

Slowly, the ends of my beak curled into a smile at the thought of Jet. His deep blue eyes, emerald feathers and his-

"You should be more careful next time" I heard the voice of my accomplice. "A purple swallow got a picture of you and it looks like it's from a security cam."

Sighing, I stood up and faced the black crow, "Fala, it was a mistake. I did not pose nor did I intend to me photographed."

The brown-eyed female tore the paper with my face printed on it, "You're just lucky that I'm a genius and I deleted the footage of the incident from every camera in the area." she smiled proudly.

"Thank you, Fala, is there any news I had missed?" I asked as she handed me the shreds so I could burn them.

"I'm aplying for college but I lost one of the papers, Mr. Hot-legs saved a kid from getting ran over and people think that every time you saved someone, it was really him!" she explained.

"Who is Mr. Hot-legs?" I asked.

"You know, Sonic, I call him Hot-legs since I can't call him Hotwheels cuz he doesn't use wheels?" she raised an eyebrow at me as I understood.

She gave me a strange look, "What's wrong with your…you met a guy, didn't you?" she smiled at me.

"Yes, his name is Jet" I never lied her.

"The hawk you saved? What's he like?"

"Green, broken leg, burned shoulders with claw mar-" she interrupted me.

"I meant: Do you like him?"

"Hmm, I am not sure if I am attracted to him. However, he is kind and very well at listening to me." I had to think.

* * *

><p>(Wave's POV)<p>

I was sitting at home, thinking. Storm was out, looking to race the red echidna named Knuckles while I was just sitting here. Jet told me that a girl came to his room one night and that he _liked_ her a lot. I missed Rouge and yet, I hated her. She was the one woman that made the hurting vanish until she was the one that brought it back. Every time she told me she loved me, was she just lying to me so she could stay with me.

I almost didn't notice tears slipping from my eyes until they dripped down onto my hands. Look at me, I was crying like a little baby! With pure anger in my eyes, I yanked on my gloves and dashed out with my Extreme Gear. I was going so fast that I almost forgot to pull down my goggles. To others, I appeared as a purple blur racing through town as fast as lightning in the night.

Finally, I had reached the back with a large safe of safety deposit boxes. Even the people that led me to the safe kept a distance from me to be safe. I pulled my box out of the wall and set it down on the table. Someone walked in but I ignored that person as I violently opened my box.

"Hey, um, you're to woman I bumped into yesterday, right?" I heard a familiar voice.

My head whipped upward to see the black crow with rectangular glasses.

'No, she shouldn't be here!' I thought.

"Yeah, I'm Wave" I closed the box to conceal what was in it.

"Fala Black" she shyly held out her ebony feathered hand.

With hesitation, I shook her hand but she jumped practically a foot of the ground a loud sound. I glanced towards the door; it was closed and locked! I just stared at it with my jaw dropped but it turned into a wince soon.

"Fala?"

"Hmm?" she looked at me, everyone of her muscles tight.

"You're crushing my hand" I managed to force a smile.

Realizing her grip on my hand, she released it and apologized, blushing. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed. Mentally, I shook myself as I headed toward the door. I banged my fists on it and yelled for help. After about ten minutes, we slowly realized that we would be stuck here until morning.

**(Well, that's all I got for now, see ya soon!)**


End file.
